Lost Little Angel
by Panda-hime
Summary: Chase comes home to find that all his food is gone, and that there is a girl sleeping in his bed. He's forced to take care of her, and he learns that she isn't your average everyday girl. In fact, he's pretty sure she's not even human.
1. Into the Sea

**A/N: Well i finally decided to actually publish a story, so here it is!**

**Rated T for Chase's language **

* * *

><p>Chase's POV<p>

Noise. There's so much noise. I know it's a bar, but do people really have to be so god damn loud? It didn't help that I had a migrane, and that the slightest little sound felt like thunder. When I get home, I'm having a nice hot cup of herb tea, and then I'm going straight to bed. As people were finally starting to leave, Yolanda said it was okay for me to go home, and so I did.

When I entered my house, I opened my fridge so I could get the herbs for the tea, but there were no herbs. In fact, there wasn't even any food. My fridge was completely empty.

_What the hell?_

Ugh, I have to much of headache to deal with this right now. I'll just go to bed and figure this out in the morning. I walked over to my bed, and I saw that something was in it. I pulled back the covers a little bit, and saw that there is a girl in my bed.

There is a girl in my bed...

_Okay now what the hell is going on?_

Um...think Chase. Think! What do you do you when you find a girl sleeping in your bed? You throw her body in the ocean of course! I grabbed a trash bag and I stuffed her body in it. I was surprised that she didn't wake up from how rough I was being. I quickly ran to the ocean and threw her body into the water.

Then I went back to my house, got in my bed, and fell into a nice, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ^^<strong>

**(If you see any mistakes please tell me)**


	2. You're Not Welcome In My Life

**Replies to the awsome people who reviewed:**

**BreeBunny: I'm glad you thought it was interesting! And if you stick with the story then you'll learn why Chase is so cruel ^^**

**Invader Cakez: Haha that's probably the only thing in that chapter that was funny. I'm glad I made you laugh =)**

**Ruphira: You have no idea how happy your comment made me ^^ And thanks for the alert! I hope that you like ****this chapter!**

**Okay now on to the story~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Angela's POV

It's cold...so very cold. I could hear the sound of the ocean, so I slowly opened my eyes and I saw seagulls flying in the sky. Chase? You threw me in the ocean? But why? Do you not remember who I am?

Chase's POV

Ah, the sound of a knife cutting through cabbage is so relaxing. If I just concentrate on cooking, then nothing else matters, and if I try really hard, then I can just pretend last night was a dream. I mean really, why would a girl who I've never seen before in my life suddenly decide to walk into my house (which I'm pretty sure was locked), and sleep in my bed. When you think about it, that makes no sense at all. But...what about the food? There's no logical explanation to how all my food just dissapeared except if someone came into my house and ate it all...

"Chase! Chase!"

I turned around to see Maya trying to get my attention. "What do you want Maya?" I asked kind of annoyed that my thoughts were interrupted.

"This is like the fiftieth I've called your name! Yolanda said that you needed to..." Her voice trailed off, and it looked like she was distracted by something. I followed her line of sight to where she was staring at and I saw a girl in the doorway. _Oh shit. _It was the same girl that I threw in the ocean yesterday. "U-um are you okay?" Maya asked. She definitely didn't look okay. She was dripping wet from head to toe and she was shivering. The girl slowly lifted her head and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Ah...can I help you with something?" I asked. To be honest, I was kind of weary of her in case she knew that I was the one who threw her in the ocean, and she wanted revenge.

Ignoring my question, she walked towards me. She lifted her face up to mine so that are noses were almost touching, and then she smiled. "Chase...I'm so glad to see you again."

What is she talking about? I've never seen her before in my life. And why is she smiling? If I were her I'd be pretty ticked off.

"Um, I think you might be mistaking me for some else," I said with a false smile on my face. Her smiled vanished and it was replace by a frown. "Did you forget me Chase?" She asked with sad eyes, but before I could answer, Yolanda's voice filled the room.

"Chase! Didn't Maya tell you that I needed to see you? For Goddes sake, why are you two just standing there? "

"Uh grandmom, we have a...customer?" Maya answered, unsure of what to call the girl.

Yolanda looked around and finally noticed that we weren't the only ones here (Jake and Colleen are at Brownie Ranch shopping for supplies).

"Oh my Goddess! Are you okay? You're dripping wet! Why, you must be freezing!" Yolanda exclaimed. "Maya, go get some of your clothes for her to put on. Chase, go make something warm for her to drink!" Maya quickly ran to her room to do what she was told, I on the other hand, was not so eager. I just wanted this girl to leave and stay away from me. She's probably insane or something close to it. I don't even know her, yet she keeps saying we met. Well I guess she does look kind of familiar. I searched my mind for when I might of seen her before, but when I thought of her face, I just saw blood.

"Chase stop lolligagging!" Yolanda ordered, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes ma'm," I mummbled, and then hurried to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the girl (I really need to get her name) was sitting in a chair, wearing some of Maya's clothes, and sipping hot chocolate. Yolanda said something about going to get Jake and Colleen and then left the inn, leaving Maya, the girl, and me all alone.

"Well then...do you need anything else?" Maya asked, attempting to break the silence.

The girl looked up at Maya and smiled. "No thank you, I'm finally starting to feel warm now."

"Are you sure? Chase could make you some super-yummy apple pie! It taste really good!"

"Hey, don't go saying I'll do things without asking me first." I reprimanded her.

"Um actually, there is something Chase could do for me." The girl said.

I looked at her suspicously. Whatever it is she wants, I bet I won't like it.

The girl set her cup of hot chocolate on the table and stood up.

"Chase, let me live with you."

"What?" Maya and I both said simultaneously. What kind of person demands to live with you when you don't even know eachother? Well I guess according to _her_, we do know eachother.

"Um, why would you want to live with Chase?" Maya asked nervously.

"So that I may start the healing process." She answered.

Um...what?

"Ah...I don't know who you are, but I promise you I don't need any healing so there's no need for you to live with me." I said as calmly as I could.

She smiled. "But Chase, You're hurt. You're heart has been hurt and abused and unless I fix it, evil will consume you and there will be nothing left in your heart but pure hatred."

All I could do was stare at her. She's talking like she's an angel who was sent from the Havest Goddess to heal my broken soul. _Yeah right._

Before I could respond to what she said, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Yolanda is this the girl you were talking about?" Colleen asked. "Yep that's her."

Colleen walked up to the girl. "Hello, my name is Colleen. What can I call you?"

"You can just call me Angela." The girl replied cheerfully.

"That's a pretty name. Is there anything we could do for you?" Colleen asked

"Well...I was hoping that maybe you could convince Chase to let me live with him." She said in a sweet and innocent voice that was making me go insane.

"Of course sweetie! Chase would be honored to let you live with him!" Colleen replied happily.

"WHAT? You're going to make me live with _her?_" I shouted.

"N-now Mom, don't you think that forcing chase to live with this girl that you hardly even know is a bit...wierd?" Maya asked. I've never wanted to thank Maya this much in my life. Actually, I think this is the first time I've _ever_ wanted to thank Maya.

"Wierd? Maybe. But I think that having her live with Chase will make open up more and make her happier. It's hard to expalin it but...I just have this feeling that she can bring happiness to Chase's life." Colleen responded.

...Bring happiness to my life? I'm already happy. All I need is cooking and nothing else.

"No." I said. "You can't force me to live with her." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Oh yes she can!" Yolanda suddenly cutted in. "Take care of her or you're fired!"

I stared at her and disbelief. I can't believe this! I mean sure, I was never really close to these people but I trusted them, and I feel as if I was betrayed.

I lowered my head and clenched my fists togethor. "Fine. I'll let her live with me, but don't expect me to become friends with her!" I said, and then stormed out of Sundae Inn. I have no idea why the thought of getting close to this girl who's supposedly called Angela is so revolting, but I having a feeling that she will do the exact opposite of what Colleen said she would. She'll only bring destruction and misery into my life that I worked so hard to create. No matter what, I'll _never_ become friends with that girl.

Angela's POV

We all looked at the door which only a few seconds ago, Chase had stormed out of and Yolanda sighed.

"I sure hope that what Colleen said is true and that you are able to bring happiness into that boy's life..." Yolanda said in a somewhat sad voice.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry! I'll definitely become friends with him, no matter what!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if the qaulity of this story is bad and if there's a lot of mistakes! I'm kinda in a hurry because I have to leave today and I won't be able to get on the internet but I really wanted to post another chapter before I left so yeah...**

**Please review! Reading reviews give me the same feeling I get when I'm eating apple pie ^^ I would explain that but it's 6:00 AM and I haven't slept ALL night. So yeah...goodnight! (or in my case good morning -_-)**


End file.
